My invention relates to ammunition for guns wherein a multiplicity of shot units, dispersing projectiles or the like are disposed within a shell. I disclose improved dispersing projectiles in the form of flechettes within a wad cup or a cylinder forming part of a cartridge fired from a gun. My flechettes can achieve more stable, aerodynamically efficient flight than known shot units or dispersing projectiles.
My flechettes are solid elongate bodies centered about their longitudinal axes. The flechettes each have waists between their fore and aft ends, and the flechettes taper from the waist to both ends. The waists are closer to the fore end than to the aft end so that the flechettes' centers of gravity are closer to the fore ends than the aft ends. My flechettes optionally have regular polygonal cross sections or essentially regular polygonal cross sections at all locations along their longitudinal axes, whereby the flechettes define longitudinal ridges acting as stabilizer fins. Also shown are arrays of the flechettes within ammunition casings cartridges.